This invention relates to a vessel running information display control system and more particularly to an improved system for displaying a variety of information in a vehicle with a minimum number of display units and wherein relevant information is displayed regardless of the operator's selection under certain conditions.
It is well known that vehicles such as water vessels may be provided with a wide variety of display devices that display not only information regarding the vessel running characteristics, but also the running characteristics of the engine and, in addition, a wide variety of other signals. These other signals may include such things as ambient conditions, course of the vehicle, the detection of fish, and even television displays of television signals or signals from a VCR. Of course, as the amount of information displayed increases, the complexity of the displays also increases. In fact, at times the information accessible to the operator may be far more than he can comprehend or even has an interest in.
In my aforenoted copending application, I have disclosed a system wherein certain displays are provided on a fixed nature and other displays are provided on a variable nature. The variable display is also provided with an arrangement wherein a warning condition may be provided under some running conditions. Although that system has a wide variety of advantages, there are still further improvements which can be made.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved vessel running information display control system and an arrangement for displaying a wide variety of information, both under the operator's selection and also under certain running conditions regardless of the operator's decision.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved display arrangement wherein a wide variety of information can be displayed and pertinent information can be displayed when necessary and regardless of the operator's selection.